To Serve You Again M
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: Slash, MxM, Merthur. In which it is a little, ahem, hard to persuade Merlin to accept Arthur's job offer. One Shot, Alterative Ending, Modern AU, Arthur's POV. Enjoy duckies!


I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Arthur arrived at his office early Monday morning, not wanting to face his secretary after what had happened between them last Friday night. Ridiculous, because he would have to face the man sooner or later, he just... needed the extra moment to gather himself.

Each time he tried to calm himself, his thoughts would go back to the dark corner of that night, when his hands fit perfectly on _his_ hips and the taste of him on his tongue. That stupid blue shirt that Arthur wanted to desperately rip off his body, a shirt which complimented the man's dark hair and blue eyes perfectly. The way his hips rocked against Arthur's...

Arthur shook his head and tried to recalled what he was supposed to be telling his secretary today. Unfortunate news, he remembered, news that after that night might be seen in the wrong light.

A beep of his watch informed him that it was the start of the day, and the office would now be filled with his employees, ready to start their day. That also meant that his secretary, who was never late, would be here now.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Merlin!" he called.

Sure enough, his door swung open and in he walked. "Sir?" he asked, his composure put together, looking as if nothing had happened between the two of them. And wasn't that how he was supposed to act? It was him who had pushed Arthur away in the end.

"Close the door, Merlin. I have something important to tell you."

Merlin looked wary, but he did what he was told and pushed the door shut behind him, walking over to Arthur's desk and taking a seat in one of the two plush chairs in front of Arthur's desk.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "About the other night..." he started, but Merlin interrupted him. "Here's no need to say anything, you just wanted to fool around, and I should have realized that. There is no harm done." he said, a cheeky smile on his face. It looked fake and pained.

It was obvious he wanted to forget it altogether, but Arthur didn't want to dismiss it too quickly. He hesitated, wanting to say more, but decided against it and nodded. "I have a bit of a problem, then."

"With?" Merlin said cautiously.

"My Vice-President." Arthur said, rising from his seat and walking around his desk and came to lean on it in front of Merlin, only a couple feet of space between the two of them.

Merlin immediately straightened up and slid forward slightly on his chair. The two of them couldn't help but be pulled towards each other, even after what happened. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Arthur said, "but he's leaving the company."

Merlin blinked a couple times, confusion openly displayed on his face. "Leon? I thought... I never thought he would leave, he's been here for so long..." he stared off, his eyes staring at nothing as he got lost in his own thoughts.

"Which leave me without a Vice-President." Arthur said, looking at Merlin expectantly.

"Hmm..." Merlin said, still staring off into space.

"And I have an ex-president of a massive company currently working as my secretary..." Arthur said, trailing off hoping Merlin would see where he was going with all of this, but the man remained glassy-eyed, looking at something Arthur couldn't see.

"I see..." Merlin said, not truly paying attention or listening.

Arthur sighed in exasperation and swatted at him. "_Mer_lin." he said as the man jumped in his seat in surprise as Arthur made contact with his arm.

Merlin blinked, "What? Who, me? Are you suggesting I be the Vice-President?" he looked shocked.

Arthur looked at him evenly. "Yes. You have given me excellent advice in the past. You are intelligent, over qualified for both the position you currently hold and the one I'm offering you, and I trust you entirely."

Merlin got up and moved a couple steps away from Arthur, pacing behind the chair. Arthur stayed where he was, watching the man move. He love watching Merlin get like this, his eyes passionate and energy flowing.

"You can't just, just..." Merlin said angrily, "if this is a result of last week at that pub..." his eyes flashed dangerously.

Arthur knew it would lead to this. He should have waited, he knew that, but he needed Merlin now. "It's not," Arthur said, taking a step towards Merlin, who in turn took a step back, "it's not about that, Merlin. You know me better than that." Arthur said evenly, and took a couple steps closer to the man.

Merlin stopped pacing and stared at him. Instead of answering, he walked across the room behind Arthur desk, very visibly using it as a shield to add distance between them. Arthur smirked and walked up to the desk, deciding to play along and give Merlin his space.

"And about the other night..." Arthur said slowly, his eyes raking across Merlin's body, making the man shiver involuntarily, "you were the one who pushed me away. You never bothered to ask if I wanted more." he said, his eyes finally meeting Merlin's.

The man was speechless, his mouth gaping, as if trying to figure out what was happening. Arthur rested his hands on the desk and leaned across is, the distance between him and Merlin closing. Merlin took a hasty step back and tumbled into the chair behind him. Into Arthur's chair.

Arthur smirked and gracefully jumped onto the desk, loving the way Merlin's head tilted back, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He quickly crossed the desk and jumped down, sliding his hands along the arms of the chair, caging Merlin in, until his fingers hit the back of the chair, leaving them to rest there.

"Speechless Merlin? That is a first..." he said, lowering his voice.

Merlin shivered. "I think you should move back." he said, surprisingly timid, unable to meet Arthur's gaze. Arthur found it oddly arousing.

He ignored Merlin and slid into his lap, straddling him. He made sure not to put all his weight on the thin man underneath him. Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the surprised expression on Merlin's face.

Arthur ran his index finger slowly down Merlin's throat, starting at his Adam's apple and ending at his tie, gently pulling it lose from Merlin's jacket. He glanced up at Merlin, only to find the man watching him evenly, arousal and interest filling his eyes. Arthur was only too willing to satisfy both of those needs. He slid his hips closer the Merlin's, grinding down lightly. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a deep breath slowly from his nose.

Arthur gave Merlin's tie a tug, making the man open his eyes. With one hand on the tie, the other hand went to caress the man's jaw, tilting Merlin's chin upwards, never stopping his steady movements with his hips. Underneath him, he felt Merlin harden slightly.

"You listen here," Arthur said, starting to sound a little breathless from his own building arousal, "if I want to promote you, it's because you deserve it." Merlin opened his mouth to speak, his gaze slipping to Arthur's lips. Arthur was having none of that. He pulled on the tie, jerking Merlin even closer still, their faces so close he could feel the man's breath on his lips. "And if I want to fuck you..." Arthur went on, "it's because I like you, not just to fool around." He punctuated his sentence with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, making Merlin moan slightly.

Arthur tugged the tie hard, closing the distance between him and Merlin. Merlin didn't seem to mind. His long fingers tickled Arthur's knees and slowly slid up his thighs, turning Arthur on more than he would like to admit. Arthur sighed and rewarded Merlin with a particularly sensual grind of his hips, cause Merlin to moan openly. Arthur slipped his tongue into his mouth, silencing him. Merlin was fully hard beneath him, his hips meeting Arthur's eagerly.

All of a sudden, Arthur stopped his thrusts and broke apart from their kiss. When Merlin tried to tease another grind out of him, Arthur grabbed his hips, keeping him still. Merlin glared up at him, his eyes lustful and his lips red and slightly swollen. Arthur very much wanted to continue, but pushed through his lust filled brain. "Does this mean you'll accept the promotion?" he said, his voice was light and teasing, filled with poorly disguised want.

Merlin was panting slightly beneath him. "You prat." he said, his tone joking but his eyes betrayed his cool composure.

"Hmm, I'll only continue if you accept..." Arthur said, trailing off, his fingers beginning to work at the buttons of Merlin's jacket.

Merlin bit his lips and suddenly jerked forwards. Arthur didn't budge, but his eyelids did flutter a bit as Merlin's hard cock rubbed against his, his fingers fumbling on the bottom button. He smirked up at Merlin and allowed more of his weight to settle onto Merlin. He man squirmed beneath him, accomplishing nothing more than adding to Arthur's already lust filled desires.

Merlin, clearly horny and frustrated, but Arthur knew also pleased, looked at him in defeat. "Fine," he spat out, "I'll take the job." his eyes begging Arthur to continue.

Arthur beamed. "Brilliant." he said, his hips rolling downwards, rewarding Merlin. Merlin sighed heavily at the contact, and Arthur took the opportunity to resume their kiss. Merlin quickly met him.

They started stripping each other with fumbling fingers, only breaking their kiss to pull shirts from each other. Arthur slid off Merlin's lap, hesitant to break the contact, afraid the man would change his mind, but instead Merlin let out a shaky laugh. He looked ridiculously sexy sitting back in Arthur's chair, his pale skin standing out against the dark chair and his now messy black hair. His pants were tented at the crotch, and the way he was looking at Arthur, fuck.

"What is it?" Arthur said, getting the belt, but struggling to undo the button of his trousers. Merlin slid forward in the chair and looked up at his seductively. His hand slid over Arthur's clothed crotch and easily undid the button. He unzipped the zipper looked up at Arthur. Arthur was suddenly breathless at the sight of Merlin so close to his cock. "I thought you didn't fuck your secretaries..." Merlin said, licking at the line above Arthur's waistband.

Arthur let out a shaky breath and pulled Merlin to his feet, helping him to remove the last of their clothing. "Are we going to do this on the desk?" Merlin asked, a smile playing at his lips, his eyes nearly going cross trying to look at Arthur's lips.

Arthur smirked and slipped his fingers into Merlin's briefs, gripping his cock gently. He pulled once, testing, and Merlin's hips jerked forward begging him to continue. Arthur laughed at that reaction and shook his head. "No Merlin, I think we'll just use the floor. Less of a mess to clean afterwards."

"Ever the romantic." Merlin breathed out as Arthur continued to stroke him. He loved watching Merlin, his eyes filled his lust and their bodies moving perfectly together. Merlin spun his body around, never allowing Arthur to break contact and moved his ass against Arthur's crotch, making his cock throb with arousal and anticipation. Arthur let out a shaky breath and bit Merlin's shoulder lightly, who in turn rubbed up harder into Arthur.

He let go of Merlin's dick and pulled the man's underwear off in one graceful tug, leaving Merlin completely naked in his office. Merlin shivered as the air-conditioned room's chill got to the last of him, but other than that made no move except to continue the steady grinding against Arthur.

"I thought you would be more shy about this." Arthur said, kissing Merlin's neck and peering over his shoulder appreciatively at the man.

Merlin let out a moan as Arthur sank to his knees and pulled Merlin down onto his lap, his back to Arthur's chest. He hadn't noticed Arthur slip off his underwear, but he could now feel him, hard, against his back. "I don't even get to look?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky as Arthur continued stroking him.

"I'll let this be a surprise." Arthur said, kissing down Merlin's spine. He lifted his hand up to Merlin's mouth and instructed him to suck. Merlin took three of Arthurs fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking at them. Arthur removed them and kissed Merlin's cheek, slipping his hand between Merlin's thighs and working at his entrance. He slipped one finger inside, feeling how tight he was. Arthur moaned and squeezed Merlin's cock harder.

He had been teasing Merlin before, keeping up a pace that was just enough to get and keep him hard and interested. As soon as he felt that tight heat envelope him, he nearly came right then. He had been so sexually frustrated due to this man, and now Merlin was here, riding his finger. He bit his lip and added another finger.

Merlin moved gently, letting himself adjust to the feeling. He turned slightly to Arthur. "Do you have any lube?"

How could the man make such a question sound so sensual? "Bottom drawer, in the back."

Merlin smiled seductively. "Prepared. So I'm not the first secretary you've taken. I bet you had the courtesy to at least fuck her on the desk." he breathed.

Arthur laughed and added another finger, as punishment of sorts, but Merlin only moaned louder. "Shut up, Merlin." he said, grinning.

Merlin reached into the drawer and fished out the lube, passing it back to Arthur. He rewarded Merlin with a deep kiss, sliding his thumb up to the head of Merlin's cock, swirling it around the slit. Merlin arched into his touched, moaning loudly. Arthur pulled his hand away, making Merlin whine at the loss of contact.

"Patience." Arthur breathed. He pulled his fingers out of Merlin quickly, who gasped at the sudden removal. He turned around and bit Arthur's ear lobe in warning. Arthur opened the lube and lathered himself up quickly, he himself needing more, just as Merlin did.

He grabbed Merlin's hips and pushed his cock to the man's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur and nodded. That was all Arthur needed. He pushed up into Merlin, taking his time and watching Merlin squirm. Arthur held his hips tight, going torturously slow. Half because he loved the look Merlin was giving him and half because to didn't want to come in Merlin the second he got himself in.

Merlin arched his back and tried to move away from the intrusion, wincing slightly. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and continued stroking his cock, trying to take away from the discomfort. Merlin relaxed slightly and leaned into Arthur, kissing him from over his shoulder.

With one final thrust, Arthur was nearly fully inside. Enough that he had to stop in fear of finishing right there, saving himself the embarrassment. Merlin pulled away from the kiss, panting, a lustful look in his eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing." he said mockingly.

Arthur thrust suddenly, hitting Merlin just right, making him cry out in pleasure, grasping for anything he could dig his nails into. Arthur held him steady by the hips with both hands and started slowly thrusting into Merlin. He paid attention to Merlin's reaction, learning what made him moan and what got less of a response.

They soon picked up the pace, leaving Merlin panting on top of Arthur. He had found something to claw at, Arthur's arms, but he never complained, even as Merlin's nails bit into his skin. They arched up into each other, their rhythm becoming erratic and desperate.

Arthur slipped a hand off of Merlin's waist back down to his cock, swirling his thumb in the precum that was running out of the head. Arthur felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach as Merlin threw his head back and moaned loudly. His back arched and his hole tightened around Arthur as he came. Arthur pumped Merlin's cock, quickly coming with him, his mind filling with ecstasy and satisfaction.

They rode out the orgasm and slumped up against each other, breathing hard on the office floor. Their bodies were warm from the contact, Arthur's head pounding pleasantly. In the back of his mind, he thanked his father for buying such expensive carpeting, thick and soft against his knees.

He gently pulled out of Merlin, who let out a huff of discontentment. Arthur chucked at that and pushed Merlin off his lap. Merlin gracefully slid down and turned to lay with his back against the carpet. Arthur looked over him in appreciation, even laying there in the mess they had made and crawled over him, settling his weight in a way that wouldn't crush the thinner man.

"So you'll really take the job?" Arthur said, his face inches from Merlin's.

Merlin turn away and mumbled something into the carpet.

Arthur tilted his head back around to look at him. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, a cocky smile playing at his lips.

Merlin rolled his eyes and kissed him once, slowly. "If I must." he said dramatically.

Arthur laughed. "You must. That's an order."

The End.

* * *

AN. My first time writing anything for the M rating, it was much more difficult than I imagined it would be! Hope this satisfied you in any way you expected it to. ;D


End file.
